This invention relates to an improvement in the subject matter disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,777. In the assembly of the platform shown therein, the side rails were joined end to end by a pair of fishplates which straddle the end-to-end positioned side rails. A plurality of fastening elements extend through aligned holes in the straddling fishplates and the side rails so as to effect a securement of the fishplates to the side rails to thereby result in end-to-end connected side rail assemblies. While this structure for effecting a securement of the side rails together has heretofore been acceptable, it has been, however, somewhat problematic in that numerous pieces are required in order to effect the assembly and when it is desired to connect other objects to the end of a side rail, the fishplates have not been amenable to such connection. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a structure which will effect a securement of a pair of end-to--end side rails together as well as to allow the connection of another object to the end of a particular side rail.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a combination side rail and bracket member which are capable of being fixably connected to one another for providing the requisite strength characteristic to facilitate connection of the side rail to another object solely through the bracket member.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a combination side rail and bracket member, as aforesaid, wherein a contoured recess is provided in a side facing surface of the side rail and the bracket member is of a shape that conforms to the recess.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a combination side rail and bracket member, as aforesaid, wherein only a single bracket member is required in order to effect an end-to-end connection of a pair of side rails in a platform assembly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a combination side rail and bracket member, as aforesaid, wherein the peripheral edge surface on the bracket member conforms to the sidewall surfaces of the recess in the side rail so that a face-to-face contact occurs between them to facilitate a rigid connection of the bracket member to the side rail when a fastening element is utilized to draw the bracket member into the recess.